Space enclosing structures made of panels in the form of equilateral triangles assembled to form a major portion of an icosahedron have been made heretofore. See the U.S. Pat. to Wilson, No. 3,660,952. A structure in the form of an icosahedron in which each side is shaped as an equilateral triangle, gives a relatively high volume of enclosed space in relation to the outside area.
According to the prior art relating to icosahedron type buildings, it is customary to omit the bottom five triangles of the icosahedron thereby providing a stable structure with relatively large floor area which has a wall in the form of 10 connected triangular panels forming a five sided base and a roof of five triangular panels mounted on the top of the wall. When all of the panels have been affixed to each other and the bottoms of the walls have been secured to a level base or flooring, there is formed a 15 sided structure of extreme rigidity and strength capable of withstanding with ease, all kinds of weather conditions. Entry into such structure is obtained by cutting a doorway through one of the panels and if desired mounting therein a door or other suitable closure such as a curtain, screen or removable panel.